


In which this first kiss doesn't count

by shinealightrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun spots Minseok at an ugly Christmas sweater party, and really wants to woo him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which this first kiss doesn't count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



Sehun is the only one hanging about in a solid color sweater. It’s green, bright green. Christmas green. With no prints or patterns or horrid depictions of snowmen to speak of. He can’t say the same thing about the rest of his family. His mother is particularly embarrassing tonight, but that’s nothing compared to his uncle Chanyeol whose reindeer sweater actually appears to be leaping right off his chest. Ugly Christmas sweater parties are bad enough in normal company, but with family it’s even worse!

At least this is extended family, and therefore friends. He has a few cousins lazing about with their mugs of mulled wine, and each of them invited a few friends as well. A couple strangers catch his eye, one in particular who’s completely arresting. Sehun wracks his brain to verify the man isn’t a distance cousin he’s just forgotten about. If he drinks enough wine or cider in the next half hour, he’ll probably end up hitting on him, and it doesn’t matter how many times removed, he’s going to barf behind the Christmas tree if the guy turns out to be related.

Fortunately he’s not. Sehun begs the question to his cousin Luhan, oh so aloofly verifying that “Minseok” is older than he is, available, most likely gay - he gives it 80% chances because after all, he’s hanging around Luhan - and definitely, definitely not a relative. He has short brown hair and big beautiful eyes, lips Sehun wants to kiss. Automatically he maneuvers around the room, keeping an eye out for the obviously fake plastic mistletoe that hangs above the archway between the living area and the hallway to the front door. His cousin gets the picture and winks his way. Sehun celebrates prematurely because Yes, score, he knew Luhan would be down for some mischief. 

He barely gets Minseok’s name, exchanging hands with the shorter man briefly. He also narrowly avoids spilling his hot wine onto the snowman embedded in between course red stitches and actual snow puffs.

“I’m Sehun,” he says, a little too loud.

Minseok winces, and acknowledges him with a cool stare. Give Sehun five minutes and he could probably woo the man completely, make him head over heels in love, or at least accommodating enough to do some flirting. Then he’ll oh-so-cozily lead them accidentally under the mistletoe and voila! First kisses, or something like that. It’ll be grand. It’s already a grand plan and Sehun smirks and preens and blesses the day he decided to show up at his family’s ugly sweater, because life in five minutes is going to be fabulous-

“Oh look! You’re already under the mistletoe!”

Sehun freezes, and Minseok looks up horrified.

“What?“

This… this wasn’t supposed to happen so fast.

He instantly hones in on Luhan’s shit-eating grin and realizes that the mistletoe that was under the archway is now hanging inexpertly from the ceiling fan, right above their heads. He hadn’t even noticed from the slight angle he and Minseok had been looking away.

“Uhm…”

“Oh, is that mistletoe?!” An aunt instantly chimes in, followed by two or three others, and one little old grandpa, and three cousins, and a few toddlers, and at least dozen other people of various family heritage including his dad who’s looking bemused and his mom who cackles aloud.

“Kiss, kiss. Kiss!” People are chanting all around.

Sehun tears his eyes away from them, closes his shocked jaw and glances again at Minseok.   
“Uhm… I’m… sorry?”

But Minseok just rolls his eyes. “What a set-up, I swear to god, Luhan,” he mumbles, while simultaneously dragging Sehun’s taller head down to meet his level.

Before Sehun can so much as gasp, two pairs of slightly chapped but delicious lips are encasing his own. It’s short, quick, beautiful. Sehun blinks when Minseok lets go of his head. He’s somewhat delirious, he knows, but Minseok just kissed him, mistletoe or not. And Minseok might be a stranger in a snowman sweater, but that’s a definite blush on his face when he turns aside.

Sehun clears his throat and panics, because what does he do now?! They’ve just had their first kiss within seconds of meeting, but surely that can’t be it!

“Uhh, thanks for the kiss?” he says like an idiot.

Minseok turns back to face him. Nobody’s paying them any attention anymore, and Minseok rolls his eyes one last time.

“No problem. It’s not like it’s real mistletoe though.”

“What- do you mean?”

Minseok shrugs. “The kiss. It doesn’t count.”

“What do you mean the kiss doesn’t count?”

Sehun is confused, and also mildly offended.

“I just mean, if you’re going to count that as a first kiss, then don’t.”

Sehun gapes at him. Somewhere in his chest, his heart constricts a little like he’s just taken a mortal blow.

“But…“

“So yeah. I was going to ask you out later anyways because you’re cute, but this happened first. Let’s.. restart this later?”

“L-Later?” Sehun’s tongue feels like it’s stuck to the roof of his mouth.

“Only if you want?”

"Ohh…. I do!”

"Okay then. Soon as I can find a fireplace in which to burn this sweater.” 


End file.
